Escena perdida de Casi en el Paraíso
by Tinavb
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el capítulo 41 Tamao no hubiera salido despavorida de la habitación? ¿Y si esa "guerra de orgullos" se les hubiera escapado de las manos? ¿Sólo orgullo no? ;


La escena perdida de Casi en el Paraíso!

Bueno aquí llegó con una escena del capítulo 41 de Casi en el Paraíso (de Pao_Hale20). Fic que me ha gustado mucho :). Está basado en el dorama Full House, pero que conste que sólo está BASADO no es adaptación exacta (tiene muchas más cosas divertidas ;) y otros personajes de SK *_*)

Sin más que decir aquí se las dejo con la pequeña introducción que sería lo que sucedió en el capítulo antes del suceso xD y luego lo que sigue en cursiva es también del capítulo original con una pequeña modificación.

* * *

><p>Lo que hace el ORGULLO…<p>

"_Ahora los dos estaban frente a frente sobre la cama, ambos lucían enfadados, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder en esa batalla, ambos se habían propuesto hacer que el otro saliera despavorido y no pararían hasta lograrlo._

_El primero en moverse fue Ren colocando una mano sobre el hombro de ella, Tamao tembló, pero se animó a seguirle el juego sujetando el hombro de Ren; él cogió su otro hombro y ella le volvió a imitar, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que nuevamente se soltaron._

_- "No me vas a vencer niñato engreído"-. Se dijo Tamao._

_- "No vas a salirte con la tuya"-. Dijo Ren, entonces tomó una medida desesperada._

_Cogió a Tamao de los brazos, sorprendiéndola e impidiendo que hiciera lo mismo, entonces la acercó a si mismo._

_- ¡Suéltame!-. Gritó Tamao y se salió del alcance de Ren, pero sin irse de la cama, entonces Ren tuvo una mejor idea y la sujetó de su rostro-. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?_

_Ren estaba determinado, pero la determinación cesó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tamao, "No puedo... "-. Pensó Ren, Tamao lucía asustada-. "Quizá con eso sea suficiente"-. se animó el actor._

_"No se atreverá"-. Pensó Tamao al verlo dudar, entonces decidió jugar el todo por el todo y elevó el rostro, como preparándose a recibir un beso, Ren instintivamente se hizo para atrás, pero solo unos segundos para después acercarse más._

_"Tamao, si juegas con fuego te quemas"-. Pensó Ren acercándose tentativamente a ella, de ser necesario estaba dispuesto a besarla, con tal de fastidiarla de tal modo que huyera despavorida; se acercaba cada vez más, ella comenzaba a temblar._

_"No se atreverá...no se atreverá... ¡Resiste Tamao! ¡Un poco más, sólo un poco más!"-. Se animaba Tamao insistentemente, Ren estaba cada vez más cerca, más cerca... más cerca, podía sentir su aliento-. "No se atreverá, solo quiere asustarte, resiste... resiste... ¡Resiste!"- Su aliento cada vez más cerca, más cerca... ¡Odiosa sensación!, ¡Tan odiosa como la de sus labios...!... Un segundo ¡Labios!"_

Sólo era un roce de labios, pero para Tamao no era una jugarreta insignificante. Estaba a punto de salir despavorida, pero pensándolo mejor no iba a darle el gusto aunque le desagradara lo que estaba por hacer.

"¡No me vas a vencer Ren Tao!-. Pensó mientras, para gran sorpresa de Ren, acortaba la poca distancia que aun los separaba e intensificaba el beso, sonriendo sobre los labios masculinos y pasando los brazos por su cuello.

Ren por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su impresión era tal que el agarre que tenía sobre el rostro de Tamao cedió momentáneamente. Ella lo estaba besando suave y lentamente. Extrañamente no le desagradaba como creía… un momento ¡¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que tenía que desagradarle! ella lo hacía para sacarlo de ahí pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que retrocedería.

Reaccionando rápidamente agarró a Tamao de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le sujeto la nuca. Profundizó el beso de forma algo brusca incrementando el roce de sus cuerpos.

Al igual que Ren segundos antes, Tamao quedó perpleja. Por unos segundos dejó de corresponder ese "insignificante" beso. Volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió que Ren invadía el interior de su boca sin miramientos. Se negaba a soltar ese suspiro que rogaba por salir, no le daría el gusto, seguiría el juego hasta las últimas consecuencias, porque ésta era todavía una competencia de orgullos ¿cierto?

Tamao correspondió de la misma forma, abrazándose aun más al cuerpo de Ren. Acariciaba ágilmente su nuca y metía sus manos en los oscuros cabellos de ese hombre que empezaba a parecerse al de sus historias. Ren despegó su boca de los labios femeninos y tomó el cuello de Tamao, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando hasta llegar al inicio del escote. Con una mano acariciaba la cintura, subiendo poco a poco la tela, y con la otra bajaba lentamente una de las tiras del top.

Tamao se dejaba hacer perdiendo un poco la cabeza. Jugaba con los cabellos masculinos y pasaba sus manos por su dura espalda, rasguñando ligeramente.

Como reacción Ren descendió lentamente una mano por la cintura de Tamao, pasando por las caderas y acariciando el muslo. Luego se fue un poco más atrás llegando al trasero de Tamao y apretando fuertemente a la vez que tomaba nuevamente los labios femeninos.

"¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué hace?-. Pensó sorprendida, cayendo en la realidad.

"_- ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-. Gritó Tamao empujando a Ren con todas sus fuerzas," _tirándolo de la cama, "_para luego salir despavorida de la habitación rumbo a la sala." _

"_Una vez solo, Ren" _se levantó "y_ se dejó caer en la gran cama con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro" _sin saber exactamente cuál era el motivo de ésta.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado la pequeña escena medio "romántica" de la pareja en este fic xD<p>

Saludos!


End file.
